Atak Niemiec na ZSRR
Atak Niemiec na ZSRR (znany także jako Operacja Barbarossa) – atak III Rzeszy na ZSRR, który się rozpoczął 22 czerwca 1941 w ramach działań podczas II wojny światowej. Atak planowano na wcześniejszy termin, ale ze względu na kampanię bałkańską musiał zostać przesunięty. Operacja Barbarossa była kluczową operacją wojsk niemieckich podczas II wojny światowej i przyczyniła się ona do klęski III Rzeszy. Przebieg Przygotowywania III Rzesza Plan inwazji na ZSRR Adolf Hitler zawarł już w Mein Kampf, ale początkowo sądził, że jego głównym wrogiem w nadchodzącej wojnie będzie Francja. Jego zdaniem Niemcy potrzebują przestrzeni życiowej na wschodzie. W 1939 zawarto pakt Ribbentrop-Mołotow, a następnie III Rzesza we współpracy z ZSRR zajęła Polskę. W pakcie była też mowa o wzajemnej nieagresji. W listopadzie 1940 do Berlina przybył Wiaczesław Mołotow, który przedstawił plany ekspansji terytorialnej Stalina, z którymi Hitler nie mógł się pogodzić. Pomimo tego, że Luftwaffe była zaangażowana w bitwę o Anglię, Hitler rozpoczął przygotowywania do Operacji Barbarossa. W dużej mierze sam był autorem planu, a po kampanii francuskiej i innych sukcesach, Hitler przeliczył możliwości III Rzeszy. Do tych celów udało się zmobilizować 4 733 990 żołnierzy w 164 dywizjach, wsparcie otrzymał także od krajów z nim przymierzonych. Atak miał się opierać na założeniach Blitzkriegu i miał się zakończyć w przeciągu trzech miesięcy, tak by uniknąć działań wojennych w zimie. Aby Stalin nie zaczął czegoś podejrzewać, Hitler dyslokacje wojsk tłumaczył unikaniem zasięgu brytyjskich samolotów. ZSRR Do ostatniej chwili Stalin sądził, że Hitler nie zdecyduje się na atak. Uważał on, że pochłonięta walką o Anglię III Rzesza nie zdecyduje się na otworzenie kolejnego frontu, atakując swojego sojusznika. O możliwej agresji alarmował Paweł Fitin, ale jego wołania pozostały bez echa. Stan wojska nie był dobry, po Wielkiej czystce brakowało kompetentnych oficerów, a wielu z nich było niekompetentnych. Liczba posiadanych czołgów przewyższała liczbę czołgów niemieckich, ale były to głównie przestarzałe i słabo opancerzone konstrukcje. W Armii Czerwonej panowało zaniepokojenie przed agresją Niemiec, ale wierzono we własne siły i to częściowo uśpiło czujność. Istnieje teoria, że ZSRR również szykowało się do ataku na III Rzeszę. Operacja miała nosić kryptonim Burza i opracowywał ją generał Pawłow, ale po opinii Woroszyłowa i Żukowa zaniechano jej. Dmitrij Pawłow pomimo braku doświadczenia dostał pod swoje dowództwo cztery armię, na odcinku, który był najkrótszą drogą do Moskwy. Rozpoczęto też budowę tzw lini Mołotowa, składającej się z rejonów umocnionych. Planowano, że linia powstrzyma domniemany atak Niemiec, a jego głównym pomysłodawcą był marszałek Kiriłł Mierieckow. Rozpoczęcie Operacji thumb|250px|Zniszczony rosyjski czołg Operacja rozpoczęła się 22 czerwca 1941 o godzinie 3:15. Linia frontu rozciągnięta była na setki kilometrów, od Bałtyku do Karpat. Sowieci byli tak bardzo zaskoczeni, że początkowo Niemcy nie napotkali na żaden opór. W niewolę dostało się wielu żołnierzy Armii Czerwonej, a komisarze polowi byli rozstrzeliwani na miejscu. By wojska Wehrmachtu były nieniepokojone przez lotnictwo radzieckie, Luftwaffe dokonało szeregów nalotów na lotniska radzieckie. Zniszczone zostały duże ilości samolotów, przez co zabezpieczono kolumny wojsk niemieckich wdzierających się w głąb ZSRR. Wiadomość o ataku III Rzeszy dotarły do Stalina w środku nocy. Początkowo nie mógł w nie uwierzyć i zwlekał z działaniem. 3 lipca wezwał do utworzenia zbrojnej partyzantki do walki z agresorem. Grupa Armii Północ Z chwilą rozpoczęcia ataku dowódcą Grupy Armii Północ był Wilhelm von Leeb. W jej skład wchodziły mniejsze jednostki dowodzone przez między innymi Ernsta Buscha, Georga von Küchlera i Ericha Höpnera. Generał Fiodor Kuzniecow wydał rozkaz o powstrzymaniu XLI Korpusu Pancernego, ale przez działania Luftwaffe, wyznaczone do tego siły zostały uszczuplone. Pierwszym poważnym starciem do jakiego doszło była bitwa pod Rosieniami, gdzie niemieckie wojska pancerne napotkały na czołgi KW-1 i KW-2, które możliwościami dorównywały, a czasem nawet przewyższały możliwości czołgów niemieckich. Kuzniecow planował kolejną ofensywę ale nie udała się ona przez problemy z łącznością. 24 czerwca Niemcy zdobyli Szawle i Kiejdany, a następnie Kowno i Wilno. Zniszczono większość radzieckich sił w okolicy, ale 12 Korpus Zmechanizowany odniósł najmniejsze straty. Nie doszedł do niego rozkaz o wycofaniu i 12 Korpus szykował się do kolejnego ataku. Po stracie czterdziestu czołgów korpus się wycofał. Armia niemiecka parła ciągle naprzód, a w celu opóźniania jej na front wysłany został generał Dmitrij Leluszenko. Miał on zniszczyć niemiecki przyczółek w okolicach Dyneburga, ale zamiast tego został okrążony i Armia Czerwona poniosła dotkliwe straty. Rozbity został 21. Korpus Zmechanizowany, a także inne mniejsze jednostki. 1thumb|left|250px|Wehrmacht w czerwcu 1941 lipca rozkaz generała Kuzniecowa został odwołany przez Gieorgij Żukowa, co spowodowało zamieszanie ponieważ do jednostek wojskowych spływały sprzeczne rozkazy. Armii Czerwonej nakazano powrót na poprzednie pozycje, ale było to niemożliwe. Niemcy w tym czasie pokonali dystans 30-40 km. Pod Ostrowem oddziały 21. Korpusu Zmechanizowanego i 27 Armii spotkały się z jednostkami 36. Dywizji Zmotoryzowanej, w starcu zwycięstwo poniósł Wehrmacht. Sowieci musieli szykować ofensywę w celu odbicia miasta, które zostało oddane praktycznie bez walki. Ostrowa nie udało się odbić. Ciężkie walki rozgorzały pod Opoczką i Porchowem, zdobyty został Noworżew i Dno. Wkrótce zdobyty został także Psków. W ciągu trzech tygodni Grupa Armii Północ pokonały 600 km w głąb Związku Radzieckiego. Tak duży wysiłek spowodował zmęczenie i wyczerpanie jednostek niemieckich, których następnym celem był Leningrad. Po odpoczynku w połowie sierpnia Grupa Armii Północ ponownie ruszyła do walki. Podczas walk pod Starą Russą Rosjanie po raz pierwszy użyli rakiet BM-13, zwanych katiuszami. Naloty Luftwaffe spowodowały duże straty obrońców miasta, ale straty ponieśli także Niemcy. Udało im się okrążyć Armię Czerwoną, a w ręce Wehrmachtu 21 000 żołnierzy radzieckich, zdobyto 316 czołgów oraz ponad 600 dział. 20 lipca wojska niemieckie znajdowały się w odległości 30 km od Leningradu. We wrześniu niemieckie uderzenie zwolniło. Spowodowane było to obfitymi deszczami, które utrudniały marsz. Problemy były także ze sprzętem pancernym, wiele czołgów było niesprawnych, a część została utracona. Rozkazy dla Armii były niezmienne i miała ona kontynuować natarcie na Leningrad. Wkrótce miasto zostało okrążone. W okrążeniu znalazły się 17 dywizji i 2 bataliony piechoty morskiej oraz cała stacjonująca w mieście flota bałtycka. 21 września został uszkodzony pancernik „Oktiabrskaja Riewolucja”, a 23 września „Marat”. Rozpoczęły się trzyletnie walki o Leningrad. Grupy Armii Środek thumb|250px|jeńcy radzieccy Grupa Armii Środek dowodzona była przez feldmarszałka Fedora von Bocka i jej zadaniem było rozbicie radzieckiego Frontu Zachodniego. Grupa Armii składała się ona z 4. Armii gen. płk. Günthera von Klugego i 9. Armii gen. płk. Adolfa Straussa oraz 2. Grupy Pancernej gen. płk. Heinza Guderiana i 3. Grupy Pancernej gen. płk. Hermanna Hotha. Armie zostały podzielone na pół i według planu miały przełamać front w dwóch miejscach, a następnie połączyć się w Mińsku. 22 czerwca wojska Grupy Armii Środek przekroczyły Bug. Niemcy szybko opanowali mosty na rzece i skierowali się w kierunku na Kobryń. Rosjanie bronili się w twierdzy brzeskiej. W rejonie Grodna Niemcy dążyli do zamknięcia w okrążeniu jednostek radzieckich. 27 czerwca zamknięto kocioł białostocki i rozpoczęły się walki w celu jego likwidacji, które trwały do początku lipca. Szybko do przodu parły czołgi Guderiana. Rosjanie próbowali kontratakować pod Małorytą, gdzie nacierający Wehrmacht był nieosłaniany, ale z marnym skutkiem. 30 czerwca Grupa Armii Środek dostała nowe zadanie. Ich celem stał się Smoleńsk. 1 lipca XXIV Korpus Pancerny przekroczył Świsłocz. Do likwidowanych kotłów Guderian skierował 17. Dywizję Pancerną, ale szybko zmienił swoją decyzję, przez co dywizja chwilowo wyłączona była z walki. Świerze jednostki Armii Czerwonej, które przybyły na front próbowały przejąć inicjatywę, ale III Rzesza miała nad nimi przewagę. Wśród niemieckich dowódców doszło do konfliktu. Von Kluge chciał jak najszybciej zlikwidować okrążenie pod Białymstokiem, ale Guderian i Hoth postulowali za kontynuowaniem natarcia. Udało im się postawić na swoim i wojska Wehrmachtu wykonały atak na Smoleńsk. Rosjanie próbowali nie dopuścić do okrążenia ich w rejonie Smoleńska. Walki toczyły się w okolicach Jelenia i Rosławla. Na północ od Smoleńska Niemcom udało się okrążyć małe jednostki Armii Czerwonej. Rosjanie zaczęli koncentrować w okolicy duże siły, a wkrótce utworzony został Front Centralny. 25 sierpnia 2. Armia i 2. Grupa Pancerna doszły do rzeki Desny i zbliżyły się do Kijowa. Guderian zdecydował skierować swoje siły na Romny, gdzie Grupa Armii Środek miała się połączyć z Grupą Armii Południe i okrążyć Kijów. Rosjanie przerzucali na front młodych, niewyszkolonych żołnierzy, którzy szybko oddali swoje pozycje. Niemcy wykorzystali okazję i zajęli Konotop. 12 września wojska niemieckie zamknęły okrążenie pod Kijowem. 26 września Kijów skapitulował, a do niewoli dostało się 665 tys. żołnierzy radzieckich. Niemcy wypracowali przewagę i rozpoczęli bitwę o Moskwę. Grupy Armii Południe Grupa Armii Południe dowodzona była przez feldmarszałka Gerda von Rundstedta, a podległe jej były 6. Armia feldmarsz. Waltera von Reichenaua, 1. Grupa Pancerna gen. płk. Ewalda von Kleista, 17. Armia gen. Karla von Stülpnagla oraz 11. Armia gen. płk. Eugena von Schoberta. Celem Grupy Armii było rozbicie Armii Czerwonej na terenie Ukrainy. Ich głównym przeciwnikiem był Front Południowo-Zachodni, dowodzony przez Michaiła Kirponosa, a na granicy z Rumunią stacjonował Front Południowy, pod dowództwem Iwana Tiuleniewa. Główne uderzenie było skierowane na rejon miast Równe i Żytomierz. Szybko rozbito wojska graniczne dowodzone przez Michaiła Potapowa. W wojskach dowodzonych przez Iwana Muzyczenkę wybito przyczółek przez który bez problemu przeszły czołgi. Główne walki prowadzone były w okolicy miast Beresteczko i Radziechów. Rosjanie zgromadzili duże siły pancerne, ale brak doświadczenie załóg i błędy w dowodzeniu zniwelowały przewagę ZSRR. Uderzenie na Kijów zostało zatrzymane przez natarcie Armii Czerwonej, ale po czasie Sowieci zmuszeni byli do wycofania. Niemcy widząc próby odwrotu usiłowali zamknąć siły radzieckie w okrążeniu. Część sił udało się przerzucić za Dniepr. Od 15 lipca trwały walki o Humań. Do okrążenia sił radzieckich doszło wkrótce pod Kijowem. Za namową Siemona Budionnego obronę przerzucono na linię rzeki Dniepr. III Rzesza wraz z Rumunią zdobyła Odessę. III Rzesza współpracowała z Rumunią w działaniach zbrojnych na półwyspie krymskim i południu Ukrainy. Oba państwa brały udział w Oblężeniu Sewastopola. Podsumowanie thumb|250px|Postępy wojsk niemieckich podczas Operacji Punktem kulminacyjnym było zbliżenie się Grupy Armii Środek do Moskwy, na taką odległość, że w lornetkach widać było wieże Kremla. Radziecki wywiad dostarczył informacje, że Japonia nie zaatakuje na wschodzie, przez co ze wschodu zostały sprowadzone jednostki wojskowe, które wspomogły walki na froncie wschodnim. Głównymi przyczynami klęski III Rzeszy podczas Operacji Barbarossa było: niewydolność transportowa i przemysłowa oraz złe określenie celów operacji. Kategoria:Kampanie podczas II wojny światowej